


Daydreaming

by dancetheficaway



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, flustered jihyo, nayeon smirking in the background, sana third wheeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancetheficaway/pseuds/dancetheficaway
Summary: Jihyo gets distracted by Nayeon.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Short Nahyo smut, original piece!

Jihyo can’t stop thinking about Nayeon’s hands. She can’t stop thinking about Nayeon’s fingers inside her, making her come as Jihyo’s breath catches in her throat.

She loves Nayeon’s long, thick fingers. Loves how they can pleasure her, as well as leave marks on her, red scratches on her back a proof that Nayeon had fun with her. She loves them when Nayeon asks her to suck gently on them. She loves them when they land on her ass as she gets a spanking while Nayeon fucks her.

-Jihyo? Are you listening to me?

Jihyo’s eyes widen as she turns to face Sana. She can’t help but blush bright red, afraid Sana will know the content of her daydream.

Jihyo catches a glimpse of Nayeon, who watched the whole scene with an amused, smug look on her face. Jihyo quickly answers Sana’s question before she gets up from the couch. But then, she sees Nayeon slowly making a “come here” motion with those sinful fingers, and she knows she’s in a for a treat.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr for requests, more content or to have a chat (I'm a friendly bean!): dancetheficaway.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


End file.
